Saint Valentin demi dieux
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Tout la colonie puait la guimauve à plein nez. les Aphrodites étaient déchainées...et Nico horriblement frustré. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il chercher Will depuis un bon moment et il ne le trouvait pas! Dans la lignée de mon calendrier demi dieux. SOLANGELO


**Bonjour tout le monde! Joyeuse Saint Valentin! Et aussi un grand merci à Angelilou qui m'a rappelé de faire une fanfiction sur le 14 Février, sans ça vous ne seriez pas entrain de lire ça.**

 **C'est parti pour le jours le plus guimauve, le plus dégoulinant de mièvrerie et le plus** ** _Drew_** **du monde!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Nico jeta un coup d'œil par la porte de l'infirmerie. Pas de Will. Mais où il était à la fin ?

Il soupira et referma la porte sur Chiara et Damien, clairement en pleine dispute de couple.

Le bruns s'assit sur les marches sur les marches de l'infirmerie. Il chercher Will depuis un moment déjà et c'était vexant.

Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'était la Saint valentin, et que lui, il avait réussi à paumer l'homme de sa vie !

Toute la colonie puait la guimauve à plein nez, une horreur. Les Aphrodites étaient complètement déchaîné et avaient organisé un speed dating à l'entrée de leurs bungalow. Actuellement, c'était le tour de Ellis et Malcom, qui se demandaient se qu'ils faisaient là.

Nico se relava et réparti à la recherche de Will. C'était peu être idiot, mais il avait envie de passer la journée avec lui. Ouais...il était pris d'une envie irrésistible de câlins et de baiser distribué par son blond.

Mais en même temps, il stressait un peu. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Will, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire à la Saint Valentin d'habitude.

il se dirigea vers un groupe de jeunes filles près de l'arbre de Thalia.

Thalia, justement, était assise entre Rachel et Kayla ,ainsi qu'Itaca, une autre sœur de Will, et d'une fille de Morphée aux cheveux teint en bleu que Nico avait déjà vu quelque part.

Toutes avaient les bras croisés et un air résolu, sauf la Morphée, qui lisait un manga allongée dans l'herbe, et tenait une banderole intitulée : « Célibataires et fière de fière de l'être »

Sur l'Olympe...

-Dit moi Artémis, fit Hermès, qui revenait de son vents monumentale avec Athéna, C'est quoi toute ses gamines à banderole, il en a à la colonie, au camp Jupiter, un peu partout dans les nomes, a l'Hôtel Walhalla...

Artémis se fendit d'un sourire extatique.

-Ça mon cher, se sont des chasseresses en puissance ! C'est bien toi qui m'a dit de faire de la pub non ?

Hermès fit demi tour en espérant qu'Apollon reviendrait bientôt pour continuer la thérapie de sa sœur...

Retour a la colonie

-Vous sauriez pas où est Will?demanda Nico.

Kayla désigna les bungalow avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Il a du se déplacer à domicile je suppose. Fit-elle.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait des grévistes de la Saint Valentin, il fut interpellé par la fille au manga.

-Tu nous rapporte un souvenir!Je peux pas venir vous prendre en photo...

ok, Nico savait où il l'avait déjà vue, c'était une espèce de stalkeuse Solangelo.

-Arrête Guevara!s'énerva-t-il,Arrête de nous suivre !

Puis, il fit demi tour et dévala la colline.

Ce n'était surement pas aux premiers bungalow qu'il trouverait Will, mais en désespoir de cause, il esseilla quand même.

Will aurait pu...faire passer un examen de routine à Jason pour ses lunettes.

Nico entrouvrit la porte la porte du bungalow 1. Personne, à part l'énorme statue de Zeus en plein milieux.

-Jason?s'étonna Nico.

-Ici ! Fit la voix du Jason en question.

Nico leva la tête.

Piper et Jason étaient assis sur le toit du bungalow 1, l'un dan les bras de l'autre.

-Tu voulais quoi ? Demanda Jason.

Nica secoua la tête, désoler d''avoir déranger son cousin alors qu'il faisait la cours à sa jolie Aphrodite.

-Laisse tomber, je trouve pas Will, c'est tout...

-Comment ça _c'est tout_?!s'emporta soudain Piper, C'est al Saint Valentin, si tu la passe pas avec l'amour de ta vie, ça va mal bardé ! Alors tu vas le chercher avec un peu plus de contenance ou je vais me fâcher !

Nico eut un mouvement de recul Quand on vous disait que les Aphrodites étaient déchaînés...

-Hum..fit Jason, plus calme, demande aux Hermès pour voir ?

Nico hocha la tête et parti vers le bungalow 11. Il croisa Chris Rodriguez qui se faisait entraîner vers l'arène par Clarisse. Le pauvre allait passer la Saint Valentin à se faire casser la gueule.

Quand à Katie Garner, elle répétait à Travis :

-Fout moi la paix!Je sort avec Sherman ok?SHERMAN !

Sans mauvais jeu de mots, ça devait être dur de se prendre un râteau d'une fille de Déméter.

Nico ouvrit la porte du bungalow des Hermès, où les deux sœurs Julia et Alice étaient entrain de fabriquer se qui ressembler dangereusement à un feu d'artifices.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Fit Nico d'un air méfiant.

Alice releva la tête.

-Une surprise pour Lester il nous fait une pitite déprime. Dit, dit ! Il s'en sort comment Connor avec son speed dating ?

Nico ronchonna mais jeta un coup d'œil vers le bungalow d'Aphrodite.

-Il se fait draguer par Lacy. Marmonna-t-il.

Alice frappa du poing bien trop près de la fusée aux yeux de Nico.

-Zut!J'avais parié sur Mitchell !

-Non, il s'occupe de , vous auriez pas vu Will ?

Alice et Julia s'entre regardèrent.

-Heu.. firent-elles.

Nico secoua la tête et tourna les talons.

-Il a du aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, en bon fils de son père!rigola Julia

Nico se retourna pour lui lancer son regard le plus noir. On ne rigolait pas avec ça, merci !

Julia leva les mains.

-Wooo!Calmos man ! Je plaisante.

-J'espère bien. Maugréa Nico.

Il continua son chemin à travers les bungalow, crevant de jalousie devant les couples heureux (ou pas, pensez à Damien et Chiara). Si on avait dit un ans plus tôt à Nico que le 14 Février, il serai en train de chercher désespérément un blond insupportable pour le serrer dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible, il aurait rit jaune et vous aurait expédié au Tartare fissa.

-Nico !

Nico se retourna vivement, plein d'espoir. Mais se n'était pas Will, amis son père, avec des valises sous les yeux.

-Dit moi mon gendre, fit-il, Tu connaîtrais pas un/e joli/e célibataire intéressé/e par une journée avec un dieu hyper séduisant ?

-Et où vous voilez ça ? Ricana Nico.

Puis, il se souvint qu'Apollon traversait une petite déprime et se radouci.

-Énervant hein?dit-il, De rester tout seul le 14 Février.

Apollon soupira.

-Oh, je m'inquiète pas trop ! Je suis tellement génial que je devrais pas rester seul très longtemps !

Il avait parlé d'un ton détaché, mais Nico voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-Désoler pour vous, fit Nico, Une petite partie de Mythomagic pour s'occuper ?

Il décrocha son deck de sa ceinture et y chercha une carte. Il proposa sa carte holographique à Apollon d'un air condescendant.

L'ex dieux sourit tristement en regardant sa représentation.

-Non, fit-il, Va rejoindre ton Will. Je suis sur qu'il n'attend que toi.

Nico rougit et lui sourit timidement.

-Heu...ok...je..j'y vais...

C'était pas extrêmement gênant de devoir côtoyer son « beau père » au contidient, surtout quand il ne cesser de l'appeler « mon gendre ».

Nico aperçu la silhouette de Perçy,qui se faisait refouler à l'entré du bungalow d'Athéna.

-Eh! Percy ! Lança-t-il,Tu...

Percy leva la main pour l'arrêter d'un geste théâtral.

-Oui Nico, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais moi, j'aime Annabeth, c'est dur à comprendre, mais il faut te faire une raison : je...

Nico serra les mais pour qui il se prenait ?

Il se pensait mieux que Will peut être ? Tss..Il était pas le centre du monde ok?Le centre du monde, c'était Delphes.*

-Percy...fit doucement Nico. Je me contre fous d'avec qui tu passe la Saint Valentin, sortirais-tu avec Luke Castellan lui même.

Percy parut un peu décontenancé.

-Ha...a?béguéya-t-il d'un air presque déçu.

Nico roula des yeux. Évidement ! Il en avait tellement rien à fiche de Percy ! Celui qu'il voulait, là maintenant, c'était Will. Et c'était pas Percy qui allait le remplacer.

-Je veux juste savoir si tu avais vu passer mon Will.

« Mon », c'était juste pour faire rager Percy. Le fils de Poséidon pensait peut être que tout le monde craquait pour lui(Annabeth, Reyna, Kinzi, Jason, Rachel, Calypso...)mais se n'était pas le cas.

Percy était complètement décomposé

-Il est parti par là.grogna-t-il d'un air jaloux en désignant les bungalows des dieux mineurs.

Nico n'eut pas le temps de le remercier puisse qu'Annabeth arriva brutalement pour sauter sur le dos de Percy et lui mouliner la tête du poing.

Le fils d'Hadès s'éloigna discrètement, manquant de se prendre un coup de pied d'Annabeth.

Les bungalow des dieux mineurs...Qu'est ce que Will faisait aux bungalow des dieux mineurs ?

Paolo avait encore fait une connerie ? Nico jeta un coup d'œil au bungalow d'Hébé. Pas de large trace de sang sur les marches, encore moins de cris de douleur en provenance de l'intérieur : Paolo allait très bien.

Lou Ellen ? Elle s'amusait à changer les couples en cochon en riant comme une démente. Clovis ? Il dormait. Forcement. Il dormait tout le temps.

L'estomac de Nico gargouilla. Bon. Il devait lui rester des biscuit et de la grenadine au bungalow 13...Il continuerait à chercher Will plus tard.

Il se serait crus dans cette chanson là... « Où est donc Mirza ? », ou un truc du genre.(oui, les références de Nico en matière de musique française sont nulles.) Sauf que Will était beaucoup plus important qu'un bête chien( et même pas à trois tête en plus, tss...)

Il poussa la porte du bungalow en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherches d'allumettes. Le bungalow d'Hadès n'avait pas l'électricité. On se contentait de bougie à moitié fondues posées sur les jolis cranes placés fort à propos.

Ça prenait un temps fou à tout allumer, mais l'effet était saisissant.

Sauf que les bougies étaient déjà allumées quand il entra. Nico comprit avant même de voir son docteur préféré au milieux du bungalow, deux Happy Meal à la main.

Le bruns souri et referma la porte du pied.

\- Death Boy ! Lança Will en écartant les bras. Joyeuse S...

Nico colla une main sur sa bouche.

-Pas question que j'entende ses mots dégoulinants de mièvreries dans ta merveilleuse bouche Solace.

Will pouffa. Il savait bien que le fils d'Hadès ne changerait jamais. Nico l'attrapa part le col de sa blouse de médecin et l'embrassa, se glissant entre ses bras par la même occasion.

 _Pas trop tôt!_ songea-t-il en mordillant la lèvre inférieur de son Will.

Tandis que son copain lui caressait le dos, Nico remonta ses mains aux joues du blond. Elles étaient chaudes de plaisir. Nico se demanda pendant un quart de seconde à quoi ressemblaient les siennes.

 _Elles sont cramoisies et à deux doigts de la combustion spotanée._ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait fort à celle de la fille de Morphée agent secret.

Après un léger mouvement de vas et viens avec son menton, Will finit par se décoller légèrement. Même si il n'avait rien perdu de son aisance habituelle, il semblait un peu dérouté.

-Heu...Nico ? T'es pas aussi...comme ça, d'habitude...

Nico fit la moue. Il était plus entreprenant, et alors ? Il ne fit pas la tête longtemps. Il se colla à Will et souri dans son cou.

-En public peut être, chuchotta-il, mais quand il y a personne, je peut te montrer combien je t'aime Solace. Et ça fait beaucoup.

Il rit. Cette réplique était tellement peut..NicodiAngelonienne...(ce mots n'existe pas, il fait parti de mon étrange dictionnaire du Solangelo.)

Mais bon, c'était vrai qu'il aimait Will.

Une main lui caressa les cheveux.

-Si le public te dérange...Je pense que ton bungalow va me voir revenir souvent...

Nico sourit à cette idée. Soudain, il remarque quelque chose.

-UN HAPPY MEAL!OH SUNSHINE JE T'ADORE ! TU ES A MOI APR7S CE BURGER !

Bonus Apollon ( je vais finir par y prendre goût, sauvez moi!)

Apollon était assis face au lac et regardait la carte à son effigie offerte par Nico. Être seul le jour de la Saint Valentin était horriblement frustrant. Il ne s'en était pas rendu jusqu'à lors. Un grand vide laissé par ses anciens amours pesait en lui. Deux choses lui manquaient atrocement : le sourire de Daphné, qui ne lui avait jamais était adressé, et les yeux de Hyacinthe, qui n'avaient jamais vu que lui.

Apollon faisait une petite déprime, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. En plus, ses haiku étaient pouraves.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'écria :

-Il est là !

-Apollo !

-Je te l'avais dit !

-Peu ! Coup de chance !

-Papa !

Apollon se retourna juste à temps pour que Kayla lui sautte au cou, rapidement suivie d'austin et Valentine Diaz.

Chiara et Damien se chamaillaient derière eux.

Malcom et Sherman s'assirent à ses coté, accompagnés chacun d'Ellis et Katie.

-Mais...commença Apollon. Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?

Laurel et Holly Victor s'assirent derrière lui.

-On aller pas te laisser tout seul comme un déchet divin quand même !

-On a préparé une surprise avec Alice ! Déclara Julia, les bras chargés d'espèce de fusées.

-Et j'ai bières!clama Cécyl en agitant fièrement son trophée.

-Et moi des chocolats ! Renchéri Valentina. Je les aient volés au Speed Dating. C'est Cécyl qui m'a appris à voler. Ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils.

Apollon était légèrement inquiété par les fusées.

-mais pourquoi?s'étonna-t-il,même si aucun ne l'écoutait, Je suis...

Un égoïste ? Un imbécile ? Les deux en même temps ?

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Apollon tourna la tête vers Paolo montes, qui lui sourit

-Apollo...Es normal, fit-il, Sommos amigos no ?

Il sembla se concentrer pour rassembler ses quelque notions d'anglais.

-On t'adore nous. Articula-t-il avec un accent à couper au couteau.

Un sourire idiot illumina le visage d'Apollon. Finalement, sa vie de Lester n'était pas sir nulle que ça.

-Papa!Papa regarde ! S'écria Kayla.

Une explosion retenti dans la colonie et des gerbes de couleurs illuminèrent le ciel.

Apollon fixa les feu d'artifices des sœurs Julia et Alice. Doucement, ils prirent chacun une forme distincte. Un arbre et une fleur.

Apollon souri, la tête de sa fille contre son épaule, sa main toujours dans celle de Paolo.

C'était sûrement la meilleurs offrande qu'il n'est jamais reçu.

*Donc Rachel ?

 **Normalement, c'était censé se finir sur un haïku, mais je voulais pas gâcher se beau moment. Juste pour savoir , vous shippez le Lester x Paolo? Parce que moi, je suis indécise.**

 **Personnellement, je fait partie des grosse gréviste de la Saint Valentin, alors cette fanfic est dédiée à ceux qui la passe entre amis, comme Apollon. Et aux autres aussi. ;)**

 **Une petite review?**


End file.
